Austin and Ally and R5 one-shots
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: Request a song, pair, and plot and I'll turn it into a one-shot. :) Read the first chapter for more info.
1. Info and Rockliff, Without You

**HEY! So I know that I have two other stories out, but I wanna do this so... I'm gonna do one shots based on songs, if that makes sense. You guys need to request it. If you wanna request a one-shot, I need to know...**

**-A song  
**

**-A pairing from R5, Austin and Ally, or the cast of Austin and Ally ONLY.**

**-A short plot.**

**That's all I need to know. I'm gonna write these in order of who reviews first. **

**I'm gonna write an example:**

**Song: Without you (R5)**

**Pair: Rockliff (Rocky/Ratliff) :)**

**Plot: Ratliff leaves for a mini-vacation with his family. How will Rocky react?**

* * *

** ~Rocky POV~**

"See ya Ratliff! Have Fun!" Everyone says. We all watch Ratliff and his parents drive away for their vacation. We walk back to out house and I go to my room. It was pretty late at night so I put on my pajamas and laid in bed. I couldn't help but think about Ratliff.

No one knows this about me, but I'm in love with Ratliff.

**_You're on my mind_**

**_Every night._**

I didn't want anyone to know that I like him, cuz it'd be weird. I eventually fall asleep thinking about him.

When I wake up in the morning, I get up and get dressed. I walk downstairs and see waffles on the table. "Waffles! I gotta go get Ratliff!" I say before remembering that he's not here.

**_And in the morning when I wake._**

I finish my breakfast slowly. I was home alone. Riker was out with some friends, Ross had Austin and Ally, and Ryland and Rydel went to the store for food. I walk back to my room and lay on my bed. It's only been one night and I already miss Ratliff's funny, sarcastic jokes.

I've never felt this way about anyone before. I had tears in my eyes, but wouldn't let them fall. I wish he was here.

**_Don't leave me lonely_**

**_Can you just hold me?_**

**_Together before I break._**

After thinking and keeping in my tears for a minute, I just let them out. No one was home, so no one would see me. The horrible thing was, everyone chose today to leave me alone. Normally, when I'm in this type of situation, I'd go over Ratliff's and we'd play videogames and stuff until everyone got back.

**_I just can't breathe without you, without you._**

**_I'm so lonely without you, without you._**

**_I just can't be without you, without you._**

**_Cuz today, you are all I need._**

I finally stop crying and head back downstairs. I go on my computer and see that someone is trying to video chat me. I accept. It's Ratliff!

"Hey, Rocky!" He says.

"Hey! How's your vacation?" I ask.

**_There I something, I see in your eye._**

**_Oh, and it gives me butterflies._**

**_I just can't stop thinking, you make me weaken._**

**_Don't you know I will be true._**

"It's really fun. We've done so much already and it's been a few hours." He says excitedly. I smile for the first time since he left.

"Cool." I reply. I hear someone calling him in the background.

"Sorry, but I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

My face drops. "Bye." I say sadly.

**_I just can't breathe without you, without you._**

**_I'm so lonely without you, without you._**

**_I just can't be without you, without you._**

**_Cuz today, you are all I need._**

I'm about to press the button that says end call when he speaks up again. "Oh, by the way, I love you." He say smiling.

My face lightens up. "What?"

"We can talk about it when I get back." He says. "Bye." He says before the screen turns black.

**_I'm going crazy without you._**

**_I'm going crazy without you._**

**_I'm going crazy without you._**

Those words reply in my head. _Oh, by the way, I love you. _Those words... I felt amazing now and couldn't wait until he came back in a week.

**_I just can't breathe without you, without you._**

**_I'm so lonely without you, without you._**

**_I just can't be without you, without you._**

**_Cuz today, you are all I need._**

A week later

My brothers, Rydel, and I are all waiting for Ratliff to come back. He was supposed to be here in about five minutes. I couldn't wait. Those words have been replaying in my head over and over in my head all week. Five minute pass and we see his car pulling up in the driveway.

"Hey! You're back! How was it? Was it fun?" Everyone but me exclaims.

"It was really fun." He says. "Can I talk to Rocky really quick?" Everyone quiets down.

"It is true?" I ask.

"Of course. I don't lie." He says smiling.

"I love you too." I say. I was about to hug him, but he beats me to it. Except... he places his lips on mine.

* * *

**There's my little one-shot. It's a little short, but you guys get it. So start requesting. :) I'm gonna write these when ever I have time, as well as my other stories. **

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	2. R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff

**Hey! This is for R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff. :) I love your name. I know, I told you already... :)**

**Song: You belong with me (Taylor Swift)**

**Pair: Rydellington (Ratliff/Rydel)**

**Plot: Ratliff dating Kelly but obvoiusly tired of her. And Rydel belongs to him. And Ratliff doesn't understand it until Rydel sings it.**

**I don't own anything and this applies for every chapter if I forget. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Rydel POV~ **

My brothers, Ratliff, and I were all hanging out in a little café. Ratliff was on the phone with Kelly.

"I was kidding. You know how I'm always sarcastic... Glad you finally understand... Bye." He hangs up the phone and sighs.

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset._**

**_She's going on about something that you said. _**

**_Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do._**

"What's wrong?" Riker asks.

"It's nothing. Just that I'm a little tired of Kelly. She amazing, but I just don't feel anything between us anymore." When he said that, My face brightened. This was great. Well, not for Kelly, but... Well, all the fans always say how Ratliff and I would make a great couple, but every time, Ratliff would say he was dating Kelly. It would kill me, but I don't show it.

We finish eating and head back home. I go straight to my room.

Luckily, I don't share a room with anyone, and don't have to worry about any of my brothers coming in.

**_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_**

I put on some of my favorite songs, ones that Kelly isn't really interested with. She likes slow, romantic songs, while I like fast upbeat songs. I think about Ratliff. Ever since I met him, I knew that he was different. I'm always the first to know his secrets. I was the first to know that his parents are divorced. I was the first he came to. I smile.

**_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._**

**_She'll never know your story like I do._**

The next day

Right now, we're at Ryland's football game. Riker, Ross, Rocky, Ratliff and I were watching them play. It was halftime and I was watching the cheerleaders perform. Guess who's a cheerleader. Yep. Kelly.

I look at her then look at what I'm wearing. We're complete opposites. I had on a t-shirt and jeans.

**_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. _**

**_She cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._**

Ryland's team wins the game and we head home. When will Ratliff realize that I like him?

**_Thinking bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're_**

**_Looking for has been here the whole time._**

We are all sitting at the dinner table eating dinner.

"So how's Kelly?" Ross asks.

"She's still being a little annoying. I think I'm gonna break up with her." Ratliff replies.

"Are you gonna go out with anyone else?" I ask.

"Probably not. Maybe later, but not right away." He says.

"Cool." I reply.

**_If you could see_**

**_That I'm the one_**

**_Who understands you._**

**_Been here all along._**

**_So, why can't you see,_**

**_You belong with me,_**

**_You belong with me._**

The next day

Ratliff was at our hose today, as usual. "I'm gonna take a little walk." I say.

"I'll come with you." Ratliff says. I smile. We walk around the block and end up at a park. We sit down on a bench. He was telling me a joke and I was laughing. _If only we could do this all the time._

**_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_**

**_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._**

**_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_**

**_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_**

"I wanna break up with Kelly, but I don't know how to." He says frowning after I finish laughing.

"Just tell her you don't feel that way about her anymore. She'll understand." I say.

"You're right." He smiles for the first time in a while. I love his smile.

**_And you've got a smile_**

**_That can light up this whole town._**

**_I haven't seen it in awhile_**

**_Since she brought you down._**

He frowns again. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just wanting to break up with her and get it over with.

**_You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that._**

**_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_**

Just then, Kelly walks up to us. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" She asks looking and sounding a little annoyed.

"We were just taking a walk." Ratliff replies. I look at her. She was wearing a short skirt and high heels. I look at what I'm wearing. A t-shirt with R5 on it, shorts, and sneakers.

**_She wears high heels,_**

**_I wear sneakers._**

**_She's cheer captain,_**

**_And I'm on the bleachers._**

**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_**

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._**

I look at Ratliff. _Go break up with her. _I think to myself. As if he could read my mind, he shakes his head slightly.

"Well I gotta go. Bye." Kelly says walking away.

"I'll do it later. Promise." He says. We walk back to the house.

**_If you could see_**

**_That I'm the one_**

**_Who understands you,_**

**_Been here all along._**

**_So, why can't you see,_**

**_You belong with me?_**

He goes back to his house and I start to go back when I have a crazy idea. I turn around and run to his house. I decided to see if he will break up with her or not.

I run to the back of his house and look through the window. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

**_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._**

**_All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_**

**_You belong with me,_**

**_You belong with me._**

I walk back home thinking that he won't tell her. I walk into the house and go to my room. It was 10:00 at night so I laid in my bed. I was laying there for a few hours but can't sleep. I walk to the front porch and sit there for a little until I see a car coming. It was Ratliff.

"What are you doing here at almost midnight?" I ask when he pulls up.

**_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_**

**_In the middle of the night._**

"So... I just broke up with her." He says sadly and quietly.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it so well?"

"She yelled at me then hung up. She thought I was breaking up with her because I was dating you. Crazy huh?" _No, It's not crazy!_

**"**As crazy as Ross and Laura getting together." I say.

He laughs. "They will eventually get together." He says. I can't believe it. He can't see what I'm trying to tell him!

**_I'm the one who makes you laugh_**

**_When you know you're bout to cry._**

"Come on." I say. He follows me to my room. I put on some of out favorite songs to cheer him up.

"You know, one time," He starts, "I had this dream. I was in a tux at my wedding. The funny thing was, I don't know who I was marrying. I never saw her face. I just know that she had blonde hair." He says.

"That's cool." I reply. Blonde hair? It's me! I think...

**_I know your favorite songs,_**

**_And you tell me about your dreams._**

**_Think I know where you belong,_**

**_Think I know it's with me._**

After a while, he gets up to go home. "Thanks Rydel for helping me through this."

"No problem." I reply. He smiles then walks out the door, hets in his car, and drives away.

**_Can't you see_**

**_That I'm the one_**

**_Who understands you?_**

**_Been here all along._**

**_So, why can't you see,_**

**_You belong with me?_**

How can I get him to realize that I like him? Of course! A song! I smile and spend the rest of the night writing a song. It was called "You Belong With Me".

The next morning

I wake up after two hours of sleep and run to Ratliff's house. His parents weren't home because of a business trip. I run around to the back of his house and look through the window again. He was eating breakfast.

**_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._**

**_All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_**

**_You belong with me,_**

**_You belong with me?_**

I take out Rocky's guitar that I 'borrowed' and started playing and singing the song that I wrote. It described all of my feelings and everything from the past few days. He walks outside and smiles.

**_You belong with me._**

I finish the song. "Is that what you've been trying to tell me this whole time?" He asks.

"Yeah, but you never saw it." I reply.

"But now I do." He say. He grabs my waist, pulls me in, and kisses me.

My first kiss. From the guy I love. This. Is. Perfect.

* * *

**Done. :) I know some of the information isn't accurate, but just to make the song fit, I changed some things.**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	3. Guest

**Hey! So, this is for guest. **

**Song: Never (R5)**

**Pair: Rydellington (Rydel/Ratliff)**

**Plot: Rydel goes on a date with another guy. How will Ratliff react?**

* * *

**~Ratliff POV~**

I wake up in the morning and look out the window. It's raining, pouring, again. I see Rydel jogging past my house. It's amazing, it's pouring and she's outside running. She sees me in the window and smiles. I smile back.

**Outside it's pouring **

**Rain as I watch you walk by outside my window **

**And see your smile glow**

I run downstairs, grab a jacket, and walk outside.

"Hey Ry." I say.

"Hey El." She replies. It starts pouring harder. Suddenly, we hear music playing. Probably from a neighbor's house.

"May I have this dance?" I ask.

"Of course." She replies giggling. I take her hand and we dance around in circles. She looks up at me occasionally and whenever she does, I get this nervous feeling in my stomach.

**I run downstairs fast as I can **

**I walk outside and take your hand **

**And we danced **

**Our shadows moving in the dark **

**We go round in circles you look at me **

**Lights up my heart **

If only we could do this al the time. That's be amazing. "Sorry," She says after she pulls away. "I'm off to Laura's. She helping me get ready for a date tonight.

**I'm hoping this moment lasts forever.**

"You have a date tonight?" I ask. But, I love you...

"Yeah. I can't wait!" She exclaims. "Well I gotta go."

"Wait, promise that you won't forget me?" I say.

"Of course I won't, silly. Never." She says running away.

**You touch my face and tell me never.**

I wish I was the one taking her on a date... I walk back into my house. But, I'm not giving up until she's mine. I love her so much. It kills me that she's going on a date with someone else.

**Never will I let you go.**

**Baby know I love you so.**

Later that night

I'm over at the Lynch's, like always, when Rydel walks through the door. "How was it?" I ask.

"It was so amazing. We went to this Italian restaurant then to the park downtown. I'm gonnna go change into my pajamas. Be right back." She says running up the stairs.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Ross asks.

"It's nothing." I reply.

"You like Rydel and dpn't want her to go out with someone else?" Riker guesses.

"Yeah." I sigh.

A few weeks later

I'm at the Lynch's like I am everyday. Rydel and whoever she went on a date with a few weeks ago are now dating. I also found someone. Her name's Kelly. She's really sweet and funny.

Anyway, I was at the Lynch's when Rydel comes into the house, slamming the front door and running up to her room.

I run up after her. I knock on her bedroom door. No answer. I open the door. "Ry, what's wrong?"

"H-He cheated o-on me." She says through her tears. I pull her into a hug.

**I'll be right here by your side.**

**Its gonna be a heck of a ride.**

"I'm sorry, Ry." I say.

"It's not your fault." She sits up. "How are you and Kelly?" She asks.

"She's great, but she's not the person I love.

**You can count on me to be there for you.**

**No one can take your place.**

I keep hugging her. I wanted to scream 'You're the one I love. Not Kelly.' But I decided against it. I kept her in my arms, not wanting to let go.

**You're my one and only sweet heart**

**And I will never tear us apart**

**Never will I let you go**

The next day

I wake up and see Rydel running again outside. It also happens to be raining again...I grab a jacket and run outside.

"Ry, what are you doing?" I ask.

"N-Nothing. Just g-going to L-Laura's." She stutters. I take off my jacket and put it around her. The wind continues to blow.

**My hair is damp and it's so cold you take your jacket off to warm me I feel a slight breeze.**

I put my arms around her. She's probably freezing, but I don't wanna move. It was the perfect moment. I wish I could go back to the last time this happened and told her what I felt then.

**The pavement has a special shine and here I'm wishing we could stop time**

**Or maybe rewind**

**I'm hoping this moment lasts forever.**

"Come on. Let's get you warmed and dried up." I say bringing her into my house.

"I'm glad you're doing this." She says after we dry off.

"Of course. You're my best friend." I say. It pained me to say best friend. I wanted it to be something more. "I'd never leave you out there freezing cold." _I love you! Can't you see it?_

**You touch my face and tell me never.**

**Never will I let you go.**

**Baby know I love you so.**

**I'll be right here by your side.**

**Its gonna be a heck of a ride.**

"Thanks."

"I'll always be here for you. Always." I say. Honestly, I'd never wanna do this with Kelly, not to be mean...

**You can count on me to be there for you.**

**No one can take your place.**

**You're my one and only sweet heart**

**And I will never tear us apart**

She walks closer to me. We walk back outside, since it wasn't pouring anymore, just drizzling.

**You walk in close to me**

**The rains fading away**

I take her hand in mine and, luckily, she doesn't pull away. She just smiles. _I need you! I want you! We'll be amazing together. Can't you see it? I'm just glad we're both here right now. I wouldn't wanna be with anyone else right now._

**You hold my hand in peace so glad you're here to stay**

**You know, That I need you**

**I know, That you need me**

**There's no place I'd rather be.**

"You're such a good friend, El." She says.

"Only cuz you're amazing too." I reply.

It seemed like the perfect moment so, I kissed her.

**You can count on me to be there for you.**

**No one can take your place.**

**You're my one and only sweet heart**

**And I will never tear us apart**

A Year Later

"Is there anything you wanna say?" The priest asks me. I smile.

"Just remember, Ry. **Never will I let you go." **I say smiling.

"You may kiss the bride." I place my lips on hers. And now, we're married.

* * *

**This was for guest. :) Hope you guys liked it. I loves writing this. RYDELLINGTON! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	4. EnvyNV and Jay (Guest)

**Hey. This one if for EnvyNV and Jay (Guest). :) Enjoy! :) Btw, it might get a little confusing but there's a lot of flashbacks. :) **

**_Italics: Flashbacks_**

**Regular: Reality**

**Pair: Raura**

**Song: Here Comes Forever**

* * *

**~Ross POV~**

"I'm falling for youuu

And everything that you doooo.

I'm falling for youuuu.

You might be crazy but baby I'm falling for you." I sing.

"Ross Lynch, you know you don't have to sing every time you come over." Laura says smiling.

"Who knows, maybe I'm you personal MP3 player." I say. She giggles.

**I'm like that boom box outside of your window**

"Why are you here today?" She asks.

"We're going on a date."

"Right now? I'm not ready! I have to do my hair and-"

"You're beautiful right now." I interrupt. She smiles.

"Fine. Where are we off to?" She asks going towards my car.

"An adventure." I say pulling her away. "We're walking through the woods over there." I say pointing to woods.

**I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88**

**And where we're going girl,**

**Won't be needing roads 'cause,**

**Oo oo oo oo**

"Um... Why?" She asks.

"We've been dating for a while now, thought I'd change it up." I reply.

**This ain't no 50 first dates.**

We walk into the woods and finally make it out the other end.

Behind the woods was a huge lake and a huge field. No one knows about this, except me and her.

I walk to the picnic that I set up right before I went to Laura's house.

We sit down and start to eat. "Remember when we first met?" She asks cuddling into me.

"Yeah..."

* * *

_"Hi. I'm Laura Marano. I'm playing Ally."She says._

_"Hi. I'm Ross Lynch. I'm playing the one and only Austin Moon!" I reply._

_"You seem nice." She says._

_"Thanks, I guess." I reply._

_"Come on. We don't wanna be late for our first taping. That's be bad." She says taking my hand and pulling me to set._

**I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends**

* * *

"That was a great day." She says.

"Remember when we went on our first date?" I ask.

_"This can't be happening!" She exclaims._

_"But it is." I reply smiling. _

_"This is so unreal!" I set up a picnic with tons of pickles. Not only does Ally like pickles, Laura does too._

**I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend**

* * *

"Remember when you asked me out?" Laura asks.

_"Laura, our first and second dates went well and... I was wondering, will you go out with me?" I ask hopeful._

_"Of course!" She exclaims jumping into my arms._

_"No matter what, we'll make it through whatever, cuz we're better together." I say._

**I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time**

* * *

"Those were the times." I say.

"We sill have our whole life ahead of us. Who knows what'll happen next." Laura says.

"We can't change the past, but can still change the future." I say smiling.

**You and I can even write the end**

**Yeaaaaah**

We finish our food. "Wanna go catch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure." We head over to the movie theater and watch a romantic movie, Laura's choice.

The movie was almost ending when there's that scene where the two lovebirds kiss and it starts raining.

**Here comes that movie scene**

**One you hate so cliche  
**

**"**Remember what we did that?" I whisper to her.

* * *

_"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask. We were at our 'secret place' the lake behind the woods._

_"Yep." She replies. We're about to walk back to her house when it starts to pour. I look at her. Her big brown eyes. Suddenly, our lips touch. Our first kiss. We both smile._

**That moment when we kissed**

**By the lake, pouring rain**

* * *

The movie finishes and we walk back to her house. I'm so glad to be with her. I smile. "Promise me that we'll always be together." I say.

"Promise." She replies.

**I ain't no superman**

**But I can change your world**

**Ooooooo**

**Here comes forever, girl**

**Ooooooo**

**Here comes forever**

**Ooooooo**

**Here comes forever, girl**

We're at her house and she's about to go in when I pull her back.

"Yes, Romeo?"

"You forgot something." I say. I place my lips on hers."Just remember, You're my everything." I say. She smiles.

**This ain't no remake of a Romeo story**

**Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away**

**I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause**

**Oo oo oo oo**

**Me and you outta space**

She goes into her house and I go back home. I think about all the time that we thought this morning.

Meeting her at the Austin and Ally set on the first day of filming. We were instant friends.

**I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends**

How she was so excited and happy when I brought her to her pickle paradise.

**I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend**

When I asked her out.

**I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time**

Today, when we promised to be together, forever.

**You and I can even write the end**

**Yeaaaaah**

The first time we kissed.

**Here comes that movie scene**

**One you hate so cliche**

**That moment when we kissed**

**By the lake, pouring rain**

How our lives changed ever since we started dating. I've never loved anyone how I love Laura. I have to marry her! I know, we're only 20, but I love her to much. I wanna be with her. Forever.

**I ain't no superman**

**But I can change your world**

**Ooooooo**

**Here comes forever, girl**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]_**

The next day

I walk over to Laura's. I start to sing.

"**Let's go home together**

**Play our roles forever**

**Let's grow old together**

**Here comes**

**Here comes**

**Here comes forever, baby..."**

She smiles. "What up this time?" She asks.

"Follow me." I say. We head to our 'secret' parents, my parents, and my brothers and sister were all there, like I told them.

I get down on one knee. "Laura Marano, will you please... marry me?" I ask.

Her eyes widen. "Yes Yes Yes Yes!" She says. She jumps into my arms, just like when I asked her out.

"Together, forever." We say together.

**Here comes forever, girl**

It starts to drizzle, then pour, but I don't care. I kiss her. We stay like that for a long time.

"Awwww..." Everyone else says.

**Here comes that movie scene**

**One you hate so cliche**

**That moment when we kissed**

**By the lake, pouring rain**

**I ain't no superman**

**But I can change your world**

"Laura Marano, I'm keeping my promise, and we're going to be together, forever." I say, which gets me another hug.

**Oo oo oo oo**

**Here comes forever, girl**

**Oo oo oo oo**

**Here comes forever**

**Oo oo oo oo**

**Here comes forever, girl**

**(Forever and ever and ever and ever)**

**Here comes forever, girl  
**

* * *

**I'll admit, this one was a little harder, but I like a challenge. :) Hope this turned out well. Some things are made up but it's just so the songs fit.**

**Btw, you guys should go check out my other stories too if you haven't. :) Pleasee.. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	5. SilverLiningsRauraCrossing

**Hey!. This is for SilverLiningsRauraCrossing.**

**Song: Wishing We Were 23 - R5**

**Pairing: Raura**

**Plot: Laura and Ross just have met, but Laura is older than him and is 23 and Ross**

**likes her.**

**And don't worry, I love every pair that had to do with R5. :)**

* * *

**~Ross POV~**

"Ross, I have to tell you the truth, I'm 23 years old." Laura says to me.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yeah... Sorry. I just am." She replies. I can't believe this. I always thought she was only a month older, but now she's six years and one month older than me. Now, it's just really awkward. I can't date her anymore.

**Maybe she's just to old for me**

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's just that if I told you guys I was younger, I'd be treated like I'm a teen, and I miss those days." She replies.

**Living in a teenage fantasy**

**Baby there's so much we could be**

Man, I wish she was 17. Or I was 23...

**She's got me wishing**

**Wishing I was 23**

"Come on, that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Let's go to the pool!" She exclaims. We walk to the nearest swimming pool. I take off my shirt and dive in. I come back to the surface to see Laura taking off her shirt revealing her bathing suit. She looks amazing. She had a little petite body, but it was amazing. To top it all off, she's rich. She gets tons of money from filming Austin and Ally and her parents also get tons of money.

**Man she's crazy but I don't care**

**She's sexy and she's a millionare**

"Ross, Watch out!" She exclaims jumping on top of me.

**The way she gets me is so unfair**

**(Not you're typical rich girl)**

She lands on me and we both go down into the water. We swim ad play around in the water for a little before getting out. She puts her hair up in a bun and she looks gorgeous.

**She's smoking hot, if you know what I mean**

She puts on her jeans and shirt and I put on mine. "Wait!" She exclaims. I want a picture." She says taking out her camera. We pose and she snaps a picture. She smiles. I love how it's so easy to make her happy.

We walk back to her house and she's telling me about the time she went to Australia.

**Tight jeans and she loves her photography**

**And everything that's in between**

**She's been around the world**

We get back to her house and I walk in. There were pictures hung up in the hallway. I smile at the ones I see all the time. When she was younger, a picture of Laura and I for Austin and Ally, one at her graduation, one or- Wait, graduation? I never saw that picture before... She went to college? I've been homeschooled most of my life...

**I know, She's graduated**

**And I'm not, Quite educated**

Why does she have to be 23? I'm so much younger. But, who cares. I don't. I love her anyway.

**I'm young, you know**

**Age is overrated **

We walk into her room. It's completely different than the last time I saw it. Before, she had a bunch of stuffed animals and everything. Now, it's just full of books. It looks like my parents' room... She opens her closet. Well, that's still full of her posters of celebrities.

**Maybe she's just to old for me**

**Living in a teenage fantasy**

I sigh. I wish we could be together. Forever. But she's 23! I'm 17! Still, maybe this could work out? I start to daydream when I hear "Ross!"

"Sorry Laura." I reply.

**Baby there's so much we could be**

**Everytime I'm with her**

**Calling me a dreamer**

She starts to talk about something that I'm not paying attention to and I just doze off back to my daydream. It seems like everything changed since yesterday, the last time I saw her. I come back into reality to hear her say, "Now, he's a marine. I rarely ever see him but he comes see me whenever he can." Woah, what? Who is she talking about? Her boyfriend?

**Maybe she's just out of my reach**

**Maybe her boyfriend's a marine**

I decide to just leave it. Her phone starts to ring.

"I gotta take this. Be right back." She says.

I check my phone. Nothing...

**Even though I'm nameless (HEY!)**

**She's famous (HEY!)**

I wish I was 23. Then maybe I'd have a chance with her.

**She's got me wishing**

**Wishing I was 23**

**Woah-oh**

**Woah-oh-oh **

**Wishing I was 23**

**Woah-oh**

**I've got her wishing**

**Uh-yeah**

I want her to know that I love her. I don't care whether she's 23 or 17. I love her anyway. What do I tell her!? Should I just come out and say it? Or should I drop hints? I don't know! An I even good enough for her?

**I think about her everyday**

**Going insane thinking about what to say**

**What am I doing anyway?**

**Am I even on her radar?**

I think about her pictures. I can't believe I've never saw that picture before. She's graduated. I'm just a boy who's never gone to school since I was nine or so... I wish I could've been born earlier. Then, I'd be the same age as Laura. Ughh...

**I know, She's graduated**

**And I'm not, Quite educated**

**I'm young, you know**

**Age is overrated **

Maybe I shouldn't even try to tell her I love her. I should just forget about it. She's just an adult who wants to be a teen again.

**Maybe she's just to old for me**

**Living in a teenage fantasy**

We could've had an amazing life together. We could get married, have some kids, grow old together... What am I thinking I'd never get to be with her now...

**Baby there's so much we could be**

**Everytime I'm with her**

**Calling me a dreamer**

She's 23 for crying out loud! I'm 17! This'll never work.

**Maybe she's just out of my reach**

Who was that person she was talking about anyway? Was it her boyfriend? Does she have a boyfriend? Last I checked, she didn't have a boyfriend... but last I checked, she was 17...

**Maybe her boyfriend's a marine**

Every guy would love to be with her while she's the only one I want... If I was just 23...

**Even though I'm nameless (HEY!)**

**She's famous (HEY!)**

**She's got me wishing**

**Wishing I was 23**

She finally comes back and we go out for a walk. We walk around outside, but I can't stop thinking about her. You know what? I'm gonna do it.

"Laura?"

"Yeah?"

I take a deep breath. "Will you go out with me like on a date? We can have a picnic then watch the stars." I ask. Then I'll put on some music and we can dance, then kiss.

"Sorry, but I can't." She says.

I guess I am too young...

**And if I was older**

**She would let me take her**

**To watch the stars at night**

**We can dance we can kiss**

**Underneath moonlight**

We walk around a little longer in silence. I feel a slight breeze and hope that maybe I can do something romantic to show her. I was about to take off my jacket and put it around her when she takes out a mini jacket from her purse. Are you serious?!

**And if it got colder**

**She would let me hold her**

This can't be true. I must be dreaming. Laura loves it when I'm romantic. What happened?! I don't wanna be in this dream anymore!

**Wrapped up in fairytales**

**Got to wake up from this dream**

I wanna get out of this nightmare. I wanna go back to when she was 17. When she didn't have a boyfriend. When I was the only one she wanted. What happened to that? I wish I could get out of here.

**Maybe she's just to old for me**

**Maybe her boyfriend's a marine**

**Even though I'm nameless**

**She's famous**

**She's got me wishing**

I just run. I run away from her. She runs after me. "Ross! Ross! Ross!" She yells. I keep running. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care. I don't know what to do. We could've had an amazing life together. But she's too old for me...

**Maybe she's just to old for me**

**Living in a teenage fantasy**

**Baby there's so much we could be**

**Everytime I'm with her**

**Calling me a dreamer**

I run until I can't see her anymore, but I can still here loud and clear. That's weird. "Ross! Ross!" I ignore it and keep running. I'll never be in her league. Maybe her boyfriend's coming home soon. I'll never get her. If only I was 23!

**Maybe she's just out of my reach**

**Maybe her boyfriend's a marine**

**Even though I'm nameless (HEY!)**

**She's famous (HEY!)**

**She's got me wishing**

**Wishing I was 23**

* * *

"Ross! Ross! Wake up!" I wake up. Riker's standing there.

"What happened."

"You have to go down to Austin and Ally, you're gonna be late!" He says. _Austin and Ally?_

I get up and run down to set. "Hey Ross, You're late." Laura says.

"H-Hey." I say. _Wait a minute... "_Laura, how old are you?" I ask.

"17, duh. I'm one month older than you, remember." She replies.

"So the whole thing was a dream..." I whisper. "In that case, Laura, will you go out with me?" I ask hopeful now.

"Of course!" She exclaims giving mw a hug. I smile. I'm glad this wasn't a dream.

* * *

**Well, that was a little weird... but how'd you guys like it? That was pretty hard and long. :) **

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	6. AusllyxLover

**Hey! This is for AusllyxLover. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

**Song: Crazy 4 u**

**Pairing: Rydel Ross**

**Plot: Ross is dating Maia and Rydel is dating Ratliff. They find their**

**partners cheating on them, they fall in love, kiss, etc.**

* * *

**~Ross POV~**

"Hey Maia." I say.

"Hey Ross." She says.

"Let's go." I say. We were heading to the Austin and Ally studio. There was a special episode where Maia is a guest star.

She gets in my car and I drive to the studio. I remember when I always took the safe side of things. I never got into a relationship because I didn't want to get hurt and things like that.

**I played it safe**

**I kept my foot up on the brake**

I was never in a relationship. All my siblings have gotten their hearts broken and I didn't want that to happen to me.

**I never really took a chance in life**

**And didn't live for today.**

But, then I met Maia. I knew I liked her from the moment I stepped onto the Teen Beach Movie set. I decided to just try being in a relationship. Maybe I'll get hurt, but I'll feel loved too. At least I know that Maia won't hurt me. I smile and look over to her. She is the best girlfriend I could ever have. Sometimes, I act so nervous around her and do stupid things.

**Oh girl, and then I met you**

**Opened my eyes to something new.**

**You know you set me free like no one else**

**And got me actin' a fool.**

We walk into the Austin and Ally studio. "I'll be right back." She says.

"Okay." I reply.

**~Rydel POV~**

Ratliff and I were on our way to the Austin and Ally studio, like every Friday. We get to the studio and walk hand in hand. I love him. He changed me. I'm always happy and I love everything.

**Don't you know changed my life,**

**Oh, cause now I'm livin'**

**And it feels so right, yeah**

We walk into the Austin and Ally studio. "I'll be right back." He says before walking away not letting me answer. Where does he go? He always does this when we get here. I follow him secretly. He walks into Ross' dressing room. I peek through crack in the door. No way.

He was kissing Maia Mitchell! How could he! I slam open the door. "We're through, Ellington Ratliff!" I shout before running to Ross.

"Ross!" I exclaim.

He turns around. "Ry! What?"

"You'll never believe what I just saw!"

"What?"

"Ratliff was kissing..." Suddenly, I feel something. My heartbeat speeds up.

**You got my heart beat pumpin'**

**And its going insane**

"Who!?"

"Maia!" I exclaim.

His face drops. "Ugh!" He exclaims. He looks at me and that feeling gets bigger. "So..." He starts trying to change the subject. "We should go skydiving."

**You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa**

I look at him like he's crazy, which he is. "That's what you change the subject to?"

"Yeah... but it'd be soo fun! We have to go sometime." He exclaims acting like a little kid. He's so cute. I mean- wait? Did I just think that?

**And that's why...**

**I'm crazy its true**

**Crazy 4 U**

"You actually said it." He says interrupting me thoughts.

"What?"

"You said that all out loud." He replies.

"Oops..."

"It's fine." He says. "I love you too."

"Well, of course. I'm your sister." I reply.

He walks closer to me. "I mean more than that." That feeling gets stronger and stronger. I know what it is now.

"I-I love you too."

**You got me base jump livin'**

**And I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie...**

**I'm crazy its true**

**Crazy 4 U**

He smiles. We stare at each other for a little longer until he has to go film. The director calls him and he walks away, turning around to smile at me. I smile. I don't love Ratliff anymore and I know he feels the same way about Maia.

Later that night

It was midnight, but I was still wide awake. I couldn't sleep. I get up and decide to go for a little swim. I put on my bathing suit and head to the pool.

**~Ross POV~**

It's midnight and I can't sleep! I put on some trunks and head to the pool for a little swim. I jump in and see someone else coming. Rydel. I love her. Maia may have changed me, but I don't love her anymore.

"Hey Ry." I say.

"Hey Ross. Watch out." She jumps into the pool. We swim for a little before it gets really cold. We go back to our room, get changed, and go onto out roof.

**Midnight dipping in the pool,**

**Or sneaking out up on the roof**

"You know, I never thought we'd be in this position." I say. "I thought we'd be just brother and sister.

"I thought that too, I guess we're really unpredictable." She replies smiling. That's why I love her.

**You're unpredictable and girl that's what**

**That's what I love about you**

I guess Maia changed me, but Rydel did too. I now know real love. Not fake love. She puts her arms around me and I cuddle into her. I feel so different than when I'm with Maia. I bet she feels the same about Ratliff.

**Don't you know you changed my life,**

**Girl, cause now I'm livin'**

**And it feels so right, yeah**

My heart beats insanely fast. I know what this feeling is. It's love.

**You got my heart beat pumpin'**

**And its going insane**

"So, about that skydiving..." I say laughs.

"No way little bro. I can't have you die from jumping off a plane." She replies.

"Aww... Please!" I beg.

"Maybe in a few years." She says. "When you can take care of yourself."

"Whoa, I can take care of myself. I'm 18." I exclaim.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

**You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa**

**And that's why...**

**I'm crazy its true**

**Crazy 4 U**

**You got me base jump livin'**

**And I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie...**

**I'm crazy its true**

**Crazy 4 U**

A few years later

Well, I'm gonna do this. For Rydel, the love of my life. Yep, I asked her out and she said yes. Our family's fine with it. Right now, I'm gonna skydive! There was a net under where I was gonna land. I took a deep breath before jumping. A few feet down I pulled the string. Uh oh... The parachute's not working! Luckily, there's a net that'll break my fall. I fell onto the net.

Turns out, I broke my leg, but that's it.

"I told you that you'd get hurt." Rydel says smiling.

"I should've listened to you... but I didn't." I reply smiling.

"Why'd you do it?" She asks.

"Because I love you." I reply. She smiles and kisses me.

**No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)**

**And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)**

I started out as a person who never took risks. Now look at me. I just skydived! I've changed a lot in the past few years.

**Don't you know you changed my life**

**Girl cause now I'm living**

**And it feels so right, yeah...**

It's been about three years, but I still get butterflies around Rydel. My heart still speeds up.

**You got my heart beat pumpin'**

**And its going insane**

I jumped out of a plane for her. Only because I love her.

**You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa**

**And that's why...**

**I'm crazy its true**

**Crazy 4 U**

I'd do anything for her. She's my sister and girlfriend. It's strange, but I don't care. I'm crazy for her.

"Just to let you know, I'm crazy for you." I tell her.

**You got me base jump livin'**

**And I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie...**

**I'm crazy its true**

**Crazy 4 U**

* * *

**Hope you liked that. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	7. Forgotten Moments

**Hey! This is for Forgotten Moments. :) I don't own anything, ENJOY!**

**Song: What Do I Have To Do by R5**

**Pairing: Raura! RossxLaura**

**Plot: Laura is the new student at (insert random school name in LA) and have all the guys falling for her. Ross is no exception. He tries everything to get her attention and to be her latest choice.**

* * *

**~Ross POV~**

I walk into school. It's the first day of school. I walk into my first class. Wow. I look at a girl. Who is she? I've never saw her before. Probably a new kid. I see all the other guys staring at her too. She just smiles. Where ever she went, everyone's eyes followed her.

**_Listen,  
You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes_**

After class, everyone follows her.

"Hey Laura. You're the new kid right?"

"Hey, we should hang out sometime."

I sigh. "Yes I'm the new kid, no we won't hang out." She replies. Wow, harsh...

**_They line up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes, you keep knocking them over_**

After a few classes, it's finally lunchtime. I see Laura again, surrounded by people. They were giving her anything you could possibly imagine. Not really, but it seemed like it. Guys gave her flowers, chocolate, and stuff like that.

**_And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you_**

I'll probably never get a chance with her. Look at all the other, more popular guys she can choose from.

**_And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true  
'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options_**

What do I have to do to be able to get her.

**_What do I have to do?  
What do I have to do?_**

She was like a queen, anything she wanted, some idiot would get it for her. She was walking towards me. I was about to turn away when everyone crowding her bumps into me and knocks me over. I fall to the ground.

**_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance_**

"Guys Go away!" She exclaims. They listen and walk away. She comes up to me. "Sorry about that." She says holding out her hand. I take her hand and she pulls me up.

"Thanks." I reply.

"No problem." She replies smiling. What do I have to do to get her to go out with me?

"I'm Ross." I say.

"Laura."**_  
What do I have to do? O-ooh  
To be the lady's choice  
Oh, oh yeah_**

"Um... Where are you going now?" I ask.

"Chemistry." She replies.

"Me too." I say.

"Cool, let's go together." She replies. Yes!

What do I say now? I don't know! Think of something. My heart beats on full speed. My legs shake.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yep perfectly fine. Just fine."**_  
Your lips got me wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines  
Something is taking over (Something is taking over)  
You got my heart set on roller coaster_**

"Um... okay..." She replies. She keeps walking and I try to keep up, which is hard when your legs are shaking and your heart's beating 100 times faster than usual.

**_I'm chasing you around  
You got your leash on me too  
I wish I could pull myself but we both know it's true_**

We walk into the chemistry room and, like expected, everyone crowds her and I get pushed out of the crowd. I sigh and just sit in a seat.

**_'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do?  
What do I have to do?_**

After the last class of the day, I walked outside to wait for Riker to pick me up. I look over at Laura and see everyone still crowding her. My knees suddenly unbuckle for some strange reason and I fall causing all my books to fall. Next thing I see is Laura next to me.

"You're a little clumsy aren't you?" She jokes.

"Yeah, maybe a little." I joke back. She helps me back up, again. She helps me pick up my things.

**_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance  
What do I have to do? O-ooh_**

I try to make conversation. "So, are you waiting for anyone?" I ask.

"Yeah, my sister. She should be here already though." She replies.

"My brother's the same way. I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot me."

She giggles. "Same here." She picks up a paper. "You can speak French?" She asks.

"Yeah, just a little." I reply.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris." She says.

"Really? Me too."

**_See I will fly you to Paris, I'll even learn the language_**

"Say something in French." She says.

"Ok. Um... **_Vous avez de très beux yeaux" _**I say.

"What does that mean?" She asks.

"You have very beautiful eyes." I say. She blushes.

**_Ooh, so beautiful  
Climb the Eiffel Tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours, yeah  
'Cause it never shines as bright as you_**

We talk for a little more when Riker and her sister got here. Aw... why couldn't you guys just forgotten about us.

"Here's my number. Text me sometime. You seem cool." She says giving me her number.

"Okay. Will do." I reply.

"See ya." She says.

"Bye." I get into Riker's car.

"Ooo, is that your girlfriend?" Riker teases.

"I wish. She's the new girl who everyone wants." I reply.

"Seems like she liked talking to you." He replies.

He was right. When we were in class, I never talked to her. When we were alone, we had a great time. What did I do to get her to talk to me?

**_When you walk into the room, I never had a chance  
Tell me, what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?)  
What do I have to do? _**

When we were in class, I had no chance with her. When we were alone, I did have a chance with her. What did I do?

**_'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do?  
What do I have to do?_**

Wait... every time she came over, it was because... I fell. I guess being my little clumsy self can get me girls? Yeah right. It's either that or... She likes me back! Riker parks his car in the drive way and I run out and run to my room.

**_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance_**

I fish out that piece of paper with her number on it. I text her.

**To: Laura – **Hey. It's Ross. :)

I wait a minute before getting a text back.

**From: Laura – **Hey Ross. :)

**To: Laura – **So, can I ask u something?

**From: Laura - **Sure. What is it?

Well, I'm gonna do this. I type the message and take a deep breath before hitting send.

**To: Laura – **So, I was wondering, do u wanna walk around the park down town with me?

**From: Laura – **R u asking me out on a date?

**To: Laura – **Maybe... #hopeful

**From: Laura – **Lol. And of course I'll go out with you! X

**To: Laura – **Yes! I'll pick you up in a little. xxxxxxxxx

**From: Laura – **Going a little overboard eh?

**To: Laura - **:P...

I walk out of my house and head to Laura's. She told me where she lives when we were talking. I pick her up at her house, hoping this won't be the last time I ever do this.

**_What do I have to do? O-ooh  
To be the lady's choice_**

* * *

**Hope you liked that! I did. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	8. Emmalt

**Hey! This is for Emmalt. I don't own anything. ENJOY! :)**

**song - fallin for you **

**Pairing - ross and Laura**

**plot- Ross realizes he is in love with Laura**

* * *

**~Ross POV~**

I was over at Laura's. We were watching TV when I noticed her socks. "Um, Laur, I think you grabbed the wrong sock this morning." I say. One sock was blue with purple pokadots and one was black with green pokadots.

"No, I did it on purpose." She replies giggling.

**_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_**

We watch TV for a little more until her stomach growls. "Well, I'm hungry. We have some leftover pizza. Want some?" She asks me.

"Sure." I reply. I follow her into the kitchen. There was a box of pizza on the table. She takes a piece and takes a bite.

"Shouldn't you, maybe, microwave it or something?" I ask.

"No. It's fine now." She replies.

**_You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot_**

We finish our pizza, and cold pizza does taste pretty good, she wanted to go into the pool.

"Laur, it's 10 at night." I say**_._**

**_"_**So? Let's go." She says. She puts on a bathing suit and I put on my trunks that I left at her house, since I'm over there all the time.

"I know, I'm weird." She says giggling before jumping into the pool. No you're not. It's awesome.

**_You like to swim at night when the moon is full_**

**_You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_**

After our little swim, we change into regular clothes and watch TV. She cuddles into me. "You know what scares me?" She says.

"What?"

"The one time I might need you, you won't be there." She says.

"That's crazy. I'm with you all the time. I'm not going anywhere." I say.

**_And you say you're scared_**

**_That I won't be there_**

**_Baby, I swear_**

**_I'm not going anywhere_**

The Next Day

We were at a café with Raini and Calum. A little girl walks up to us.

"Are you two dating?" She asks in her little five or six year old voice.

"No we're not, sweetie." Laura says smiling. 'But I want us to', I mentally add. I never realized it before, but no I know. I'm in love with Laura.

"Hey Laura." Raini says coming up to us with Calum.

"Hey." She replies.

"Wanna go to that new spa downtown? I hear it's really great." She says.

"Sure. I'll see ya layer Ross." She says leaving with Raini.

"They've been to the spa everyday for the past, like, week!" I exclaim.

**_You can change your hair_**

**_Five times a week_**

"It bould be worse. Laura could change her name to 'I hate Ross' or something." He teases. I glare at him. He shuts up.

**_You can change your name_**

**_Get a little bit crazy_**

We hang our for a little until Raini and Laura come back. Raini and Calum leave and Laura and I head to my house when it starts to rain. She dances around. I'm be falling for Laura!

**_You can dance in the rain_**

**_Rockin' secondhand chic_**

**_But I live for the day_**

**_That I'm calling you baby_**

"I know," She starts stop dancing. "I'm crazy." She says.

"No, you're not. I've met crazier..." I say. She giggles. I love that giggle. I love her.

**_'Cause I'm falling for you_**

**_For everything that you do_**

**_Baby, I'm falling for you_**

**_You might be crazy_**

**_But baby,_**

**_I'm falling for you_**

"Oh, by the way, I love pickles! I'm craving them right now." She says.

"Random..." I say chuckling.

**_You're unpredictable, vanilla plain._**

We walk by the stores. I look at the mannequins in the cloing stores. They were all the same, but Laura was different. I'm glad we always hang out.

**_And all the mannequins – they look the same._**

**_There's no one else like you – one of a kind._**

**_And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine._**

"Oh yeah, Ross, you are gonna be at my speech tomorrow right?" She asks.

"Of course." I reply.

She smiles. "Great. I'm really nervous but if you're there, I'll be fine." She says. I smile.

**_And you say, you're scared_**

**_That I won't be there_**

**_Baby, I swear_**

**_I'm not going anywhere_**

"I'll see you later, Ross." She says.

"Bye."

The Next Day

I pick up my phone and call Laura. "Hey."

"Hey." She replies.

"Doing anything before your speech today?" I ask.

"Yeah, I gottta go get my hair dons and get a dress and stuff like that." She replies.

"You just went to the spa yesterday!" I exclaim.

"Sorry." She replies. "I gotta go." She hangs up. She's beautiful already. She doesn't need to get her hair done. Or wear a nice dress. She's perfect how she is. Anything she does is perfect. She was wearing her sister's hand-me-downs, and still looks awesome.

**_You can change your hair_**

**_Five times a week_**

**_You can change your name_**

**_Get a little bit crazy_**

**_You can dance in the rain_**

**_Rockin' secondhand chic_**

**_But I live for the day_**

**_That I'm calling you baby_**

I can't believe I couldn't realize it before. I'm in love with Laura. I love her and anything she does. She's crazy, but it's a good crazy.

**_'Cause I'm falling for you_**

**_For everything that you do_**

**_Baby, I'm falling for you_**

**_You might be crazy_**

**_But baby,_**

**_I'm falling for you_**

**_Yeah [12x]_**

**_You might be crazy_**

**_But baby I'm falling for you_**

I think about the crazy stuff she did yesterday. She wore two totally different socks. She ate cold pizza. Even then, I still love her. I'm definitely falling for her.

**_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_**

**_You like your pizza cold_**

**_Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you_**

A few hours later, I'm standing at her speech. She got her hair done and got a dress.

"I'm Laura Marano, and thank you!" She finishes. Laura, that sounds different. I usually call her Laur. She gets off the stage and runs to me.

"That was great, Laur." I say.

"Thanks." We go outside and it starts raining. I smile.

"May I have this dance?" I ask.

She smiles. "Of course." She replies. We dance around in the rain. I wish she were all mine...

**_You can change your hair_**

**_Five times a week_**

**_You can change your name_**

**_Get a little bit crazy_**

**_You can dance in the rain_**

**_Rockin secondhand chic_**

**_But I live for the day_**

**_That I'm calling you baby_**

We stop dancing and I look at her. "Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Sure."

"I'm falling for you." I say. She smiles.

"I was kinda hoping you would be." She says. "Cuz I'm falling for you too."

I pull her closer, and we kiss, in the rain, feeling sparks.

**_'Cause I'm falling for you_**

**_For everything that you do_**

**_Baby, I'm falling for you_**

**_You might be crazy_**

**_But baby,_**

**_I'm falling for you_**

**_Yeah [12x]_**

**_I'm falling_**

**_I'm falling for you_**

**_Yeah [12x]_**

**_You might be crazy_**

**_But baby I'm falling for you_**

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. I've been busy and trying to update my other stories.**

**Speaking of my other stories, you guys should read my other stories and tell me how I do. :)**

**Btw, if you didn't read the last author's note that i just deleted, you can now choose any song, not just R5 or Taylor Swift. :)**

**See ya for now. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


End file.
